


Cold Water

by tinyghostie



Series: Hot Butter [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen, Incontinence, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, mentions of diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Klaus barely remembered what that felt like. Even the comfort that drugs provided was fake, as Reginald’s had been.
Series: Hot Butter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cold Water

The glass of the window was cool against Klaus’ cheek. It was almost soothing, though Klaus barely remembered what that felt like. Even the comfort that drugs provided was fake, as Reginald’s had been.

“You alright back there, man?” Diego asked.

Klaus nodded slowly against the window, feeling the gentle vibrations of the engine against his face. The words ‘irreversible damage’ kept echoing around his head.

They’d just attended their first therapy session. When Diego had mentioned CBT, Klaus had instantly declined, thinking he meant cock and ball torture (which admittedly, he enjoyed in moderation, but it wasn’t the kind of thing he’d want to do with his brother). But once Diego cleared things up a little bit and confirmed that he did, in fact, mean cognitive behavioural therapy -and offered to pay, of course- Klaus warmed up to the idea a little more.

“It might get better, you know.” Diego said, though the slight tremble in his voice told Klaus he was lying.

Klaus knew that what he’d done to his body was irreversible, and as Diego and Dr Williams slowly weaned him off the drugs, it only became clearer and more painful what he’d done. He’d been given a perfectly functional body, with no scratches or scrapes, no disorders (except that dairy allergy), no defects, nothing wrong with it at all. And he’d ruined it. Pumped it full of poison.

He was almost ashamed of himself.

His new thing was drawing. He liked drawing. He liked how he could make something out of nothing. When he drew, he could twist reality and make it just how he liked it. Every little mini Klaus he drew was sober, had a successful job, a husband, kids, maybe even a nice car (but cars were tricky to draw, so sometimes he drew a scooter instead). But then when Klaus put his pen down, everything was back to normal, and he was an unemployed addict who would be forever alone and only dreamt of nice cars once in a blue moon.

Diego had suggested he make a list of things he wanted to do once he got sober. The first thing on the list was to learn to drive. Klaus had always wanted to drive.

Another thing Diego had done was buy Timmy. Well, all of his siblings, plus Pogo, had pitched in to help buy Timmy. Timmy was a rescued German shepherd puppy Diego said was Klaus’ ‘sobriety dog’. The idea was that whenever Klaus felt like getting high, he should spend some time with Timmy instead. Klaus _always_ felt like getting high, and consequently, Timmy was a very happy dog.

Usually, Klaus would be looking forwards to going home to see Timmy, maybe do some drawing, or help Grace cook. But only ten minutes ago, he’d been told that the damage he’d done to his body was irreparable. He should have been counting his lucky stars that he’d managed to get help before it got any worse- they’d shown him photos of collapsed noses caused by snorting coke, and that’d been all the incentive he needed. But the part of him that _had_ suffered as a result of his drug use had been his bladder.

He’d just been informed that there was no reversing what he’d done to his bladder. He would always have trouble getting to the bathroom on time, unless he gave up and wore diapers (but he sure as anything was _not_ doing that), and the news was still sinking in.

Diego pulled into the pharmacy car park and got out of the car, and Klaus was suddenly much more awake.

“W-what are you going in there for?” Klaus suddenly bolted upright, leaning between the seats. He knew it. Diego was being all nice and understanding so that Klaus would trust him and was secretly planning to trick him into wearing diapers and humiliating him in front of all his siblings!

“I don’t see why you need to know that.” Diego replied.

“I knew it! I knew it, you’re gonna make me wear diapers, and I don’t wanna, and you can’t make me, and-” Klaus trailed off, realising that he was having a temper tantrum in a car park.

“Well, not that it’s any of your business, but I’m buying condoms, is that all right with you?” Diego snapped, turning bright red.

Klaus fidgeted in his seat and nodded, mumbling an apology. “A-actually, do you think they have a bathroom in there?”

“The café next door does, come on.”


End file.
